My King
by Melasnoe
Summary: Those who oppose my King will be crushed under my hoofs, sliced with Zangetsu, and ripped apart by his Consort. My King is loved. My King is cared for. My King is My King and I simply nothing more than his loyal Horse.


**A/N: This is solely dedicated to Janus-chan ((JanusTheUnlucky7)). This is technically her second(early) birthday gift. : D**

**FOR YOOOOU, MY JANUS-CHAN. I HOPE THIS CAN SASTIFIED YOU UNTIL I CAN FINISH YOUR ORIGINAL BIRTHDAY FIC D:  
**

**Warning: Language, Orihime bashing, character death(Hurrguesswho), Orihime bashing party, Orihime bashing extravaganza, Orihimebashing likeamotherfucker. GrimmIchi, faint hints of GrimmIchiShiro (Ithink...I sensed it somewhat in the end :L)  
**

**Rating: Rated M because I'm a paranoid fuck! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. Tite Kubo owns Bleach and all its characters.  
**

* * *

King is not weak. He doesn't need to be cuddled and cared for like a child.

King is not stupid; his brash attitude hides his rather surprising high intelligent and causes them all to underestimate him.

King is not pathetic, nor is he a baby. He doesn't need to be fed sugar-coated words, sweet little deceiving words.

King is upset for it rains all the time here in his fucked up inner world. It rains and rains; soaking me to the bone as I wonder and wonder what's wrong with my King.

King is lonely and sad, broken and shattered. Since **he's** been gone, executed by those damned Soul Reapers who once fought beside my King, King hasn't been the same.

Sometimes, when he sulks into his inner world, he'll just sit and cry. It twists my hollowed-heart painfully and so; I sit beside him, wrap my arm around him, and offer a shoulder to cry on, which he gladly takes.

I listen like the loyal Horse I am. I listen to his cries of his anger, his betrayal, and of his sorrow. I listen, but never speak and it seems that King is grateful for this; I don't think he could handle any other thoughts other than his own during these moments.

Whenever King falls asleep, I make sure he's comfortable before I silently take control over King's body, slipping into the real world as I blink and open my eyes. On reflex, I reach out and grab King's Soul Badge, which I had figured out that the Soul Society uses to monitor King to make sure he's a good, obedient dog. Using the damned thing, I eject myself from King's body and lay it on his bed before jumping out the window, flash stepping towards my targeted destination.

I reach the apartment complex rather quickly and I slip silently into the window. With darkness being my only companion, I stealthily creep through the apartment, knowing exactly which room held my target. Silently pushing open the door, I took a moment to snarl quietly at the decorations, everything to bubbly and colorful for my tastes. Stepping closer to the bed, I turned my glare onto the sleeping girl laying on it. Orihime Inoue, the bitch who got **him** killed because of her jealousy. She spat random accuses, none of which made any sense, but nonetheless, they, the Soul Society, lapped it up like kittens and milk.

I allow my signature psychotic grin to consume my face as I harshly kick her out of the bed, effectively waking her up as she screamed and fell to the floor. Spinning around, her eyes widen with fear before returning to normal as she smiled, albeit shakily, at me. "K-Kurosaki-kun! You scared me," she says as she stands up and walks closer to me before noticing my grin. "K-Kurosaki-kun?" She quietly mumbles before her eyes widen in fear and terror as she catches sight of my gold-on-black eyes. "You aren't Kurosaki-kun…" she says, backing away which causes me to cackle.

"Nah, I ain't King…but I'm apart of him…" I say, unsheathing Zangetsu, whose blade hums in expectation for he too blames this bitch for causing King so much pain. "You killed him…" I mumble more quietly, my grin lessening slightly as I take steps closer to her, effectively backing her up against a wall. "Because of you, you worthless shit, King is in pain…" She gasps and shakes her head, trying to deny it. "What? No! H-he was dangerous! He could have killed us all!" she cries, eyes wide as she realizes she's trapped against the wall.

"He wasn't. He loved King and King loved him…" I mutter, pointing Zangetsu at her, the tip of the blade barely inches away from her eye. Slowly grinning, I tilt my head to the side and watch her panic. "And guess what, it's a no-brainer…he _never _loved you, nor will he ever. All he felt for you were friendly feelings, but hell now, I'm doubtful he even gives two shit about your life anymore, bitch…" I say, watching as the harsh words cut deeply into her soul with a gleeful smirk. She chokes on a cry before her eyes narrow with determination. She moves into a position, her hands held up towards me as she opens her mouth to call out her power.

Oh no, I can't have that; now can I? Quickly, I stab her in the eye before harshly yanking the tip out to pierce her stomach with Zangetsu's blade, smiling all the while. She screams and cries; pleading and begging for 'Kurosaki-kun! Gain control! Stop the monster, please!' I cackle and smirk at her, repeatedly hitting her in the face before yanking Zangetsu out of her stomach. Grabbing her by the hair, I pull her forward and place Zangetsu at her neck, my signature psychotic grin in its rightful place. "Scream louder, bitch…I want you to scream and cry as you watch your pathetic life slowly drain away…" I grin when she screams louder; her cries increasing as I slam her into the wall and repeatedly stab her.

_Stab. Stab. Stab! Hack, slash, slash, slash, hack! Stab, hack, slash. Sliiiiiice!_

I grin down at her as I cut her throat, watching, amused, as she gurgles and chokes on her own blood as she dies. Leaning down to her cold lifeless body, I lift one black-nailed claw and carve the words; _'MURDERING BITCH'_ on her chest. Flicking the blood off, I stand and sheath Zangetsu, feeling him hum so quietly and almost unnoticeably in approval of my actions.

I grin and turn to look at the mirror that was placed on the wall. It had gotten cracked when I had slammed her into it. I grin at my reflection; even though I was in King's body and therefore I had his looks, the image reflected back to me was my own, specs of blood, her pathetic blood, on my face. Speaking of my King, I quickly flash step out of the bitch's apartment, returning home to the clinic.

Silently, I slid through the window and slipped into my King's body. Lying down, I closed my eyes and returned to his inner world.

I grin when I noticed him still where I had left him. Silently, I slid next to him and pulled him into my lap, absently petting his hair as I glance around his inner world, my home. My eyes narrow as I stare at something off in the distance. It appeared to be some type of jungle, the kind you would find a panther lurking in. Immediately at this thought, I grin, knowing exactly what had happened. Due to their many,_ many,_ encounters, **he** had left an imprint of his soul on my King's own soul; effectively leaving traces of his reiatsu on my King. That would mean that the bastard was still alive, or technically 'alive', due to this connection.

As if on cue, **he **stalked out of the jungle and moved quickly, by use of sonido, to appear before me and my sleeping King. **He** smirked in his own panther way as he sat down on King's side and nuzzled his cheek; causing King to sigh affectionately and curl towards the direction of the panther and for the rain to lessen up greatly; only a drizzle remaining.

"Ya sneaky little fuck, that was a brilliant idea of ya to leave an imprint." I say, grinning as **he** shoots me a glare, silently telling me to 'shut the fuck up'. I, of course being the _loyal_ and _obeying _Horse I am, stay silent, smirking.

I release King, watching as **he** walks in a circle around him before curling up next to him, allowing King to use him as a pillow of sort. "Bitch is dead… I just got back from killin' her…" I say lazily, reclining against the building.

**He** smirks and rests his head on his paws. He simply grunts and that's all I need to know that I did a good job. I curl up beside my King, wrapping my arm around him.

With the bitch out of the way, only the Soul Society stands in the way of my King's happiness. Whatever, those fuckers will be deposed of soon. My King's allies, those Visored, had made it quite clear whose side they were on during the Winter War. Neither Aizen's nor Soul Society's; they are simply King's allies and no one else's. If King were to give the command to take down the Soul Society, they would follow it, turning against the Gotei 13 without as much a second thought. Build King an empire, they would conquer nations, claiming the Spiritual Worlds and even the Real World to create King's empire.

Grinning, I fall asleep to the quiet purr of the panther; him nuzzling King as King happily sighs in his sleep and nuzzles back unconsciously.

My King is not weak. He's more powerful than a Captain.

My King is not stupid; his rough and brash attitude hides his keen intelligent.

My King is not pathetic, nor a baby. He refuses sugar-coated lies and sweet deceiving words.

My King is no longer lonely. With his loving Consort, his loyal Horse, his wise blade, and his obeying allies; he is never lonely or afraid.

My King is strong and brave, kind and yet merciless when needed. My King will rule one day as the ruler of this universe, I know he will.

Those who oppose my King will be crushed under my hoofs, sliced with Zangetsu, and ripped apart by his Consort.

My King is loved.

My King is cared for.

My King is My King and I simply nothing more than his loyal Horse.

* * *

**A/N: *points* AGAIN; FOR MY JANUS-CHAAAN~333333333.**

**Now...*glances at barely there, not a damned word written fic* I...need to work..  
**

**I NEED INSPIRATIONNNNN AND MOTIVATIOOON~ *Flies to devour triple-chocolate cake that's, surprisingly, still there from my birthday yesterday*  
**

**Review please!~  
**

**~Snow3  
**


End file.
